


Ink Disaster

by KittenVirus



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: A friend gave me some prompts and I delivered.Rosso makes an adorable bottom.To sum this up, it's just some smut on Denif's desk.





	Ink Disaster

Denif looked up from his papers as I strolled into his rooms. Or well, you could call it an office I guess. I kicked the door shut with my heel as he turned back to his papers with a mumbled greeting, then I strolled over to his desk and plopped down on it. The heat from the sparring match earlier was still whirling through my veins... Along with the pain. You'd think fire beats earth, but it's more like rock beats fire, really. Damn. I rubbed one of the bruises on my arm. "Did Gaia beat you up?" Denif asked absently, still scanning the papers. I scowled as I felt the familiar pang of jealousy in the back of my mind. I didn't answer.

It took about two minutes of silence to make Denif raise his head from the damn papers.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked me over. "You're bruised up." "Well no shit Sherlock" I retorted, crossing my arms to keep my hands away from said bruises. Another silence followed. Eventually, Denif sighed. "If something's the matter, please just spit it out already. I've got a lot of things to do. Ventus accidentally messed up some of my papers earlier." There was the jealousy again. I glared at him. "Can you talk about something else than Ventus for one fucking second?" I spat, the heat in my veins bubbling up again. A few sparks flew off, but I didn't really care. Denif blinked. "Excuse me?" "The past few days it's been nothing but Ventus here, Ventus there, Ventus fucking everywhere with you! You talk only about him and your work...!" Denif calmly shooed away a few sparks that threatened to light up the the pile of papers next to him. "Unless you're trying to set a new record or something the like, please watch your tongue." The dragon got up from his chair and walked over to me. "Could it be that you're a little bit jealous?" the dragon mused, coming to a stop right in front of me. I swear I could see his tail wagging under his robes. Grumbling, I turned away. I couldn't stand that spark in his golden eyes. "Rosso..." I suddenly heard him whisper next to my ear. Startled, I looked back at him and simultaneously stumbled backwards until my thighs hit the desk. "You prefer it if I say your name for a change?" Denif hummed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. My head felt hot, but not because of anger or magic this time. I opened my mouth to say something, found that I had no words, and closed it again. Denif got closer. "I could arrange that if it's what you want." Still blushing furiously, I finally managed to get my voice above a squeak. "Th-that's not what I mea- nhf?!" I was cut off by Denif's soft lips on mine. His cool skin was always a stark contrast to my own, heated body (and mind for that matter). I felt his sharp teeth gently brushing over my lower lip, and I gave in, allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth.

My knees felt a little wobbly, but Denif had pretty much pushed me onto the desk anyways.

When he broke the kiss, I gasped for air. Denif on the other hand - having fish traits and all that - didn't seem fazed in the least. He was still pressed up against me though, his hands placed on the desk, on either side of my hips. Now I could tell for sure that his tail was curling through the air playfully. "Didn't you have things to do?" I grumbled, looking away in an unnecessary attempt to hide my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I could make out Denif tilting his head. "You don't want to?" he asked ever so calmly. Dragons really have no shame in this regard... Avoiding his question and the obvious answer to it, I asked a different question. "Since when are you this horny?" "I don't know. Probably because my mate burst in earlier, being all jealous and attention-seeking and I want to make that right?" I blinked, looking back at him. "You asked" Denif answered my stare with a shrug. A short silence ensued. "So what are you waiting for?" I murmured after I realized that he was waiting for me to say something. "Consent, quite literally." I murmured something that not even I understood. "What was that?" "Yeah fine, of course. And I hate you for this" I retorted. Denif just laughed softly, before pulling me into a second kiss. It only took a few moments until I found his hands on my back, then on my waist, my hips and finally my ass. I moaned into the kiss when he pushed himself between my legs, practically making me sit on the desk. The belt of my robe suddenly fell to the floor. Breaking the kiss, Denif took a step back to pull off the robe. I let him do so - he seemed to like undressing me - although I shivered a little under the gaze of his now almost glowing eyes. When he gave me a quick grin, he revealed his shark-like teeth. I was pretty sure that I was the only one of the Masters who ever got to see them. Or feel them, I heard a voice in the back of my head mutter.  
Denif moved closer again, hands now trailing over the bare skin on my arms and my back. His lips touched the base of my jaw and then moved down my neck, leaving a trail of butterfly-light kisses. I shuddered again when his teeth scraped over my collarbone. One of his hands brushed over my cheek and then rested on my lips. Without hesitation, I licked over his fingers. A slight gasp escaped my mouth when he suddenly let his tongue move around my nipple, and then did a playful bite. I shifted around under his grip. "Impatient?" Denif hummed, took his hand from my mouth and swiftly slipped it into my underwear, pushing the salvia-coated fingers inside of me. I whimpered when he moved them around, aiming for the best spots. I could feel his breath on my ear, his other arm had me in a tight hug. My back arched from the pleasure when he pushed in even deeper. My hands clawed his back - I didn't even realize that my arms were wrapped around his shoulders before. A few moments later, Denif let go of me. With an almost cheeky grin, he pushed me down on my back. I turned my head away, cheeks flushed. A moment later I could feel him on my lower back, and when he pushed inside, I arched my back again. My arm involutarily jerked to the side and knocked something over. Something wet ran over my hand, but I could care less at the moment.

[let's just skip from here on, let your imagination run wild kids C:]

By the time we were done, I was pretty sure that nothing on Denif's desk was still in the place it was supposed to be.

Denif gently helped me sit up. Then he stared at me. The corner of his lips twitched, and I frowned. "What's so funny?" I mumbled, looking down. I paused. "Fuck." "You should probably wash yourself a little" Denif stated, the amusement barely hidden in his voice. I touched my ink-splattered arms, gritting my teeth. A look over my shoulder told me the real problem - it was in my fucking HAIR. "I need a fucking shower. Fuck this." I paused again. "....your papers are soaked." I finally stated, looking at the black ink stains that were pretty much on everything now. "It's fine. You want to use my bathroom? It's just next door" Denif offered, picking my robes off the floor. "Uhh... I can't exacly WEAR that now, can I." I frowned. "Do you want to run over the hallways NAKED?" Denif snorted, raising an eyebrow. "You'd probably enjoy that view, huh" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine then. I'll keep an eye out and you skip over to my room without being seen. Alright?" I grumbled my approval. Goddamnit. Getting ink in my hair was the worst part of my visits in his office.


End file.
